


Operation: F.W.T.M. (Fuck With The Media)

by omgimwritingfanfics



Series: Close To My Heart [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, for the christmas exchange yo, though im probably late but idk with time differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgimwritingfanfics/pseuds/omgimwritingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Status:</b> Initialised.</p><p>[Prompt: An AU in which Haru and Rin are world wide famous swimmers and there's media speculation that they're dating but no one knows for sure (they are).]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: F.W.T.M. (Fuck With The Media)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongleur/gifts).



> First of all, I would like to say I'm sorry to the person who requested this fic. I could have done better, I'm not sure how, but I could have. I wouldn't have posted this if it wasn't for a request, tbh. Again, I'm sorry.
> 
> Warning: AO3 messed with my formatting (again) and this fic is unbeta'd, and guess what, halfway through writing I decided to change the tenses in the entire thing. Let me know if there's any weird mistakes, aight?

**i.**

If there's one thing that Rin's learnt about the press after becoming famous, it’s that they never gave up. Once they smell something juicy, something potentially scandalous, they latch onto it like a starving dog with a T-bone steak.

     Which makes these current headlines a little worrying.

**_JUST WHAT HAPPENS IN THOSE LOCKER ROOMS?_ **

_Are young Olympic prodigies Matsuoka Rin and Nanase Haruka are set to show us the "best sight" of our lives?_

 

"How did they know about that?" Haru mutters, thumbing the corner of the gossip magazine page.

     It’s rare enough that Haru reads magazines, rarer still that it’s not about water or swimming or rivers or swimming in waterfall rivers (whatever), but this time is an exception. Gou had blitzed past an hour ago into the apartment he and Haru share with the magazine in a vulture-like grip, intent on grinding the truth out of Rin. His stuttering and blushing (unintentional) had given the truth away and they'd had to tell her everything. She was a little hurt when she found out how long they had been together without saying a word, but was mollified with their explanation of not wanting to draw public attention.

     ' _What do you call this, then, Oniichan?_ ' she had asked, indicating the article. ' _And you'll have to tell Makoto-kun and the others soon. They're your friends, you can trust them_.'

     "God, I don't even know." Rin crinkles his forehead and leans closer. "An interview maybe? High school quotes?"

     The author has chosen a picture and emblazoned it in the middle of a double-paged spread, showing Haru and himself wrapped up in scarves and looking at the fortunes they had drawn from a local shrine. The event's recent, and from what Rin remembers had actually been totally innocent—all he's doing is looking over Haru's shoulder to read Haru's fortune. Ever so conveniently, the image makes it seem like he's hugging Haru close.

     Even though the writers are technically true in their speculation, it's still embarrassing. For Rin, that is. Haru looks as unflappable as ever and Rin has to resist the urge to scowl a little. He resorts to poking his boyfriend's cheek. "Oi."

     "Hmm?" Haru looks up and Rin's heart pounds double-time with that beautiful blue gaze. He fights to regain control, breathing out long and even through his nose.

     "How do you think they figured it out?"

     Haru shrugs, returning to the magazine. "We've been careful."

     "We have, but still…fan speculation? Maybe the news is dead these days?" Rin gives up trying to read the words and slides halfway down the couch so he's slouched and uncomfortable, and completely unwilling to move. "I don't know what to do now, do you? The press isn't going to let this slide, ugh."

     " ' _Yes, all during high school they would compete constantly. Even though they were from different schools, they would find the time! Their rivalry was most intense, and certainly beautiful!'_ "

     " _Huh_?" Rin jumps up. "What did you just say?"

     "A quote, from an anonymous contributor." Haru looks at him again with a deadpan expression. "Or Rei, depending on how you see at it."

     Rin groans. The quote actually does scream Rei—his penchant for all things beautiful still hasn't changed all throughout university and getting steady job. "Bet you a thousand yen Nagisa got him into it."

     "Of course."

     Rin feels a flush rise up the back of his neck and ears. Hugging his knees to his chest, he buries his face and groans again. "I can't believe this."

     "Imagine if we weren't dating," Haru suddenly says.

     "What do you mean?"

     "Imagine how you'd react to this article." There's a definite smile in Haru's voice. Rin does scowl this time. "You'd probably try to burn the magazine."

     "I would _not_!"

     Haru actually smirks. It's small and slight, but it's there. Rin's blood boils. "You would."

     "Would not!"

     "Would."

     "Would no—oi, I'm not getting pulled into this." Rin wrinkles his nose and Haru placed a light kiss on it. He blushes bright red. Almost two months, and this still makes him flustered, dammit.

     "You're too easy to tease," Haru murmurs, setting the magazine down to the side.

     Rin swallows hard as Haru's hand comes around the back of his neck and tugs him closer. Their lips brush against each other, not yet coming together, just light, teasing touches and intermingling breath. A rush of heat sweeps down his body.

     "What—what do you think we should do?" Rin says with difficulty.

     "Mmm…" Haru begins kissing down Rin's jawline, obviously not listening.

     "H-hey…I asked a question…"

     "That's nice…" Haru pushes him gently so he falls backward, and straddles him, deepening their kisses.

     Rin gives up.

     Twenty minutes later, Haru sits back up on his heels, his hair ridiculously mussed and dark patches all around his throat and chest. Rin knows he's in the same state, only a good deal more stickier.

     "I'll go get something to clean up."

     Haru gets off the couch and it's suddenly a whole lot colder. Rin throws an arm over his eyes in exasperation. "You distracted me."

     Haru merely huffs in amusement.

     They've been dating for quite a while now, but both of them are reluctant to go public about it. Haru doesn't want the additional attention, and Rin says the same, but really he's just embarrassed because it feels weird having his emotions out in the limelight. They haven't even brought up the issue with their friends.

     He knows it's inevitable, though, that someday they'll have to discuss it. They can't keep their relationship hidden forever. Truth be told, sometimes when he's with Haru, Rin feels like the happiest person on earth and wants to show it, but he always holds himself back.

     Sooner, or later?

     Haru returns from the bathroom, tossing a box of wet wipes and another box of tissues at Rin, who's still on his back on the couch. He cleans himself up and slowly, tentatively, brings up what he's been thinking over.

     "You want to go public?" Haru has that face on again, the one Rin can't read.

     "Well…not so suddenly. Like running into a news studio and announcing it. Just…." An idea strikes him. It's so surprising and unlike himself that he hesitates a bit before grinning. "They're onto us already, even if it's just fan theories. And I—I don't want to pretend I don't…love you." _Shit, shit, fucking shit, I had to say that, fuck_ — "What I'm saying is we should play along with it. Have fun with it."

     Haru's eyes are sparkling in that way they do, but Rin isn't sure if he had been actually listening. "You love me."

     Rin ducks his head, sure it was on fire or something equally disastrous. "Y-yeah," he stammers. The first time he says it, and it just has to be blurted out like that…

     "I—" Rin jumps a little; he hasn't realised Haru has gotten so close so quickly. "I love you too."

     This is the least goddamn romantic time he could imagine for this kind of confession. But Rin finds, as he stands up to kiss Haru, it doesn't matter as nearly as much as he thought it would have.

     "We'll try things your way," Haru relents.

     _This is going to be interesting._

 

ii.

**Operation: Fuck With The Media**

**Status: Underway**

**Phase One: Reveal 1.0 (friends from Iwatobi High, specifically)**

 

"I _knew it_!"

     "Shh, shh!" Rin hushes Nagisa hurriedly, glancing about in a way that was totally not suspicious. "Keep it down!"

     Why do they have to meet in a ramen restaurant? Why not somewhere private? Just because this place is easy to reach for all of them…screw conveniency.

     "I knew it!" Nagisa repeats, both his palms still on the table from where he had slammed them. "You were totally obvious, Rin-chan! Haru-chan, not so much, though. Still!"

     "For how long?" asks Makoto, his tone more measured.

     "Since mid-October," Rin admits. "After a meet."

     "Tell us all the dirty details," Nagisa presses, his eyebrows waggling.

     "I don't think that's really necessary, Nagisa-kun." Rei pulls him back firmly. Rin thinks there'll be some level-headed discussion before Rei turns on him with a blissful face. "You two truly are beautiful!" he declares.

     "Uh…if you say so."

     "In all seriousness, Rin-san!" Old habits evidently die hard for Rei. "Both of you are great people who inspire others to be better!"

     Rin blinks. Out of all things, he hasn't been expecting that. "Thanks."

     "Thank you, Rei."

     "Were you too overwhelmed to tell us earlier?" Makoto asks Haru, who nods quietly.

     _Figures he'd know the answers_ , Rin thinks. Ah, well, it makes it a little easier on them both.

     The waiter comes by, giving Rei and Makoto their orders. Rin lets his attention drift—until something catches his eye.

     "Oi, Haru, look." Rin points to his left, out the window.

     Standing innocuously against a wall across the street is a young woman with a camera around her neck, not a cheap digital one, but a very professional-looking one. Rin isn't entirely sure she's a reporter or journalist photographer, but she _is_ looking at them very intently.

     "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asks.

     "Rin? What are you doing?" Makoto asks, apparently worried (for Rin's mental health, likely. Rin questioned it himself).

     "Just a little thing we've been planning," Rin assures him, and without warning, wraps his arm around Haru's neck and yanks him to his side.

     "Unfh—Rin—!" Haru wheezes. Rin decides to hell with it and nuzzles right into his hair.

     Makoto frets briefly (and Nagisa caws triumphantly) before Rin's laughing stops him. "The media thought it could string us along, so we're stringing it along," Rin tells them.

     After about five minutes of Haru being somewhat manhandled and having his hair mussed up to the point where it was sticking straight into the air, Rin glances out the window to see if the coast is clear.

    The woman is gone.

 

**iii.**

**Operation: F.W.T.M.**

**Status: Underway**

**Phase Two: Reveal 2.0 (Sousuke and Nitori)**

 

There's only two other people they decide to tell—Sousuke and Nitori, both of whom Rin has kept in touch with. They're both his close friends, obviously, and he doesn't want them to accidentally come across a ridiculous picture of him and Haru without actually knowing the context.

     Since none of them live in Tokyo, Rin does what he always does when talking to them and uses Skype.

     He catches Nitori having a break in his studies—the kid was becoming a marine biologist, of all things—and as usual, Rin cringes at the mountains of books that were threatening to topple and bury the now-lanky Nitori, snapping his limbs.

     "Hey, Rin-kun!" he greets with a wide smile. Thankfully the 'senpai' that had been ever-present throughout school has worn off.

     "Hey, Ai," he replies easily. Haru greets Nitori in the background, probably nothing more than a shift of pixels on Nitori's screen, but he doesn't seem to mind.

     "You had something you wanted to tell me?"

     Well, he just jumps right into it, then…it makes it easier for Rin to explain everything that's going on between him and Haru, and how they haven't felt ready to say anything until now. Nitori nods the whole way through it, and although appearing a little hurt at times, is understanding nonetheless.

     Sousuke is a slightly different story.

     His face remains unchanged as Rin talks, in what he calls his 'neutral' look but is more along the lines of a moody almost-glare.

     "Do you just feel under pressure because of the press?" Sousuke asks bluntly when they're done. "How long would it have taken you otherwise to tell me? Would you have told me at all?"

     The words hit harder than Rin thinks they would. "I…"

     "Nanase, would you have said anything? Told anyone? Somehow, I can't see you doing it."

     Rin feels Haru shift next to him, the only sign he's agitated. Rin feels a wave of shame sweep through him. "Sousuke, I'm sorry. I really am."

     "I thought I was your friend," he says accusingly.

     "Yamazaki," Haru says suddenly. "You're right."

     "I—what?"

     "I wasn't ready to tell anyone. No, I kept putting it off. As long as I had Rin, I…" he visibly stops himself, taking a breath. "He's shown me how we can work this out." _I love him_ are the unspoken words Rin heard, and his heart leaps.

     "I would have told you, Sousuke," he says, lowering his head a little. "Maybe the exposure, even if it was small, made me realise what I had…I don't know. It's kind of confusing, but trust me when I say I would have told you. I'm sorry."

     Sousuke sits silent for a while, chewing on his lip, then cracks an unexpected, if half-hearted, grin. "You're entirely too formal about this. Both of you."

     Rin laughs a little, relief flooding his chest. "You think?"

     "I do think. And your whole public attention plan is kind of weird, to be honest, but you're weird. It suits you."

     "Seriously…"

     "But, honestly," Sousuke stares into the camera, "you could have at least said something in school."

     "Wait, what?" Has Rin heard that right? "School?"

     Sousuke looks at him disbelievingly. "Well, yeah. There was always something going on with you two then. I'm not _that_ stupid. The two month thing won't work on me."

     "It really has been just two months!" Rin squawks, blushing right up to his hairline. School is really, _really_ not something he wants to remember right now…

     Stupid crush. Stupid high school crush that made him do stupid things ( _A double bed! Oh God we can't sleep in that_ together _oh God oh God oh God_ ) and say stupid things ( _I want ten of your best smiles!_ )

     He feels like mashing his face into a pillow and yelling.

     "You're twenty-three, pull your damn act together." Sousuke shakes his head. "I have to go now, so see you later, Rin. Nanase," he adds, waving before the camera flickered out.

     "You two…how many years later, and you're still stuck with the whole last name thing?" Rin rolls his eyes.

     Haru just scowls. Petulantly.

     It's cute, so Rin tells him that just to make him scowl a little more.

 

**iv.**

**Operation: F.W.T.M.**

**Status: Underway**

**Phase Three: Does Dinner Sound Good?**

 

"So if a woman and a man go have dinner together somewhere, people see that as a date, right?" Rin adjusts his bow tie. "And if they're famous it's even more of a big deal. Especially if it's somewhere fancy."

     "Obviously."

     "Do people react as much if it's two guys?" He runs a hand through his hair.

     "I wouldn't know."

     "Come on, be a little more help," Rin says.

     Haru just shrugs. "You seem to have it all sorted out.  If you do know what you're doing, that is."

     "Of course I do!"

     "You're getting worked up again." Haru stands up from where he's sitting on the bed and places his hands on Rin's shoulders. "It'll be alright. We're doing this together."

     "Yeah…together." Rin takes a deep breath then grins at their reflections. "Well, if we're going to come out, may as well do it this way."

     "So you've said." Haru kisses him on the cheek and he leans into the gesture. "Are you ready yet?"

     "Yep." He smiles at Haru. "Here we go."

 

The restaurant they've chosen is one of the higher-end ones, that attracts enough celebrities and the like so there's always a few paparazzi inside. But when they go in, nobody gives them more than a quick look, so Rin decides to spruce things up a little.

     They get to their table, which is conveniently in the middle, and he makes sure to pull out Haru's chair for him. That may have gotten a few looks but he doesn't notice, seeing as immediately after he drops to one knee.

     "Oh Rin, I'm blushing."

     A flash backlit his vision and he grins to himself. "Shoelace," he says, shrugging overtly.

     The waitress who had led them to the table watches with wider eyes than before, and it takes her a bit after Rin sits down to come back to herself and hand them the menus. "Take your time," she tells them cheerfully.

     "This feels strange," says Haru, after she's left. "It's like a date, but not exactly."

     Rin drags his chair a little more around the table so he's closer to Haru. "Just consider it a date," he says under his breath.

     There's another camera flash. Rin wonders if it's even aimed at them and thinks that even if it wasn't, word could get out anyway. After all, there's that girlfriend he left in Italy (he was lost and needed to ask for directions) and that older woman who stalked Haru in China (her son was on a swim team that had had meets with theirs, and she had run into them occasionally). The point is, they are (sometimes, unfortunately) famous enough to gain attention.

     Haru's looking at his menu, a little frown on his face. Try as he might, Rin can't stop staring at him.

     "The best sight," he mutters.

     "Hmm?" Haru looks over the rim of the menu, adorably quizzical.

     "I really want to kiss you right now."

     Haru's cheeks flush visibly and he looks away. "Is that part of the plan?"

     "Unfortunately not," Rin sighs, setting the menu down.

     Haru puts his down as well. "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

     "Okay." A little plan begins to unfold in Rin's mind.

     As Haru stands up, Rin hooks his foot around Haru's ankle, sending him lurching forward.

     "Careful, Haru-chan!" he cries out loudly— _very_ loudly.

     The evening seems to be going rather well.

 

**v.**

**Operation: ~~Fuck With The Media~~ Fuck With Just…Everyone, I Guess**

**Status: Underway**

**Phase One: Honey-muffin, Pookie-pie**

 

Messing around with what the press saw of them is fun in its own right, even if a little (a lot) embarrassing. It's only when members of their team started approaching them a golden opportunity presents itself.

     "So…are you two going out?" Taiga—one of their teammates—asks one morning.    

     Rin, who has been spacing out while doing his stretches, is caught completely off guard and sputters out a very (not) convincing denial. Haru just shakes his head cooly. Taiga doesn't look convinced.

     Kai's the third person to ask them, cornering them in the locker room. He receives another denial from the pair, more composed this time.

     Rin's a little surprised on the way out, when Haru takes his hand and holds it up, palm facing toward him. "I heard you hurt your hand earlier. How is it now, honey-muffin?" he asks with a completely straight face.

     _Oh my fucking God_.

     The look on Kai's face…oh, shit, Rin feels himself about to explode with laughter. "It's fine, pookie-pie," he manages, using one of his mother's terms of endearment.

     He makes it out of the locker room and outside the aquatics centre before collapsing to the ground, literally, and laughing until he cries. His whole body is shaking so much he can't even stand on his own.

     Haru helps him up, but even he's snickering a little too.

 

**vi.**

**Operation: Fuck With Just…Everyone, I Guess**

**Status: Complete**

**Verdict: ~~Rin~~ Haru Gave Up**

 

Opportunity two is a bit more fruitful than the last, if you count a practise laden with sexual innuendo fruitful, and at this point in time Rin does.

     It begins with their stretches.

     Sometimes, two swimmers have to help each other out with certain stretches to get a hold of particular muscles. And, sometimes, the stretches can look a little weird, but everyone's learnt to ignore it and just get on with life.

     They were the first two by the poolside that day, which gave Rin the idea. Soon enough they were close together, Haru helping Rin stretch (since he pretty much refused to do it the other way around), and Rin doesn't hold back the tiny gasps and groans that come from his muscles being pulled.

     To the swimmers filing into the stadium, it sounds like another thing entirely.

     "Get a room," Ken yells, after a moment of hearing them, and runs right back out.

     Rin presses his knuckles to his mouth. He wants to laugh so fucking bad, but that'll blow their cover.

     _Or I could just blow Haru_ , he thinks, then snorts in a way that sounds exactly like a pig.

 

They follow up the stretches incident with little comments through practice, like ' _Rin, you're making me wet,' 'Kiss my ass,' 'Wouldn't I like to,'_ and by the end of it even the coach is fed up. If they don't keep their head in the game, he says, he'll stick them on reserve and they can deal with their perverted talk from there.

     Though technically he can't do that, seeing as their times are still among the highest on the team's.

     It's another display as they walk along the empty hallway and Haru unexpectedly takes Rin's hand and intertwines their fingers. A couple of seconds later, he hears footsteps and acts without thinking.

     He backs into a wall and pulls Haru against him, a hand on his hip, holding him in place. Then in walks Taiga, a towel slung over his shoulders.

     Haru's hot breath huffs against Rin's skin, giving him goosebumps. Rin's got a hand on his back, pressing so his hand's twisted up in the fabric. Taiga stops in his tracks when he sees what position they're in and his eyebrows rise until Rin thinks they'll disappear off his face.

     He stares back at him and attempts a helpless smile.

     Taiga just looks pained.

 

"Confirmed," Rin announces at the end of the week, when they're walking home. In his hand is a magazine snatched up from a newsstand after he saw their names mentioned on the front cover. "Confirmed, it says."

     "Did you confirm anything?"

     "I didn't confirm anything. Did you confirm anything?"

     "I didn't confirm anything."

     "So neither of us confirmed anything."

     "That's true."

     "Then why does it say it's been confirmed?"

     "It's the press." Haru yawns a little. "You said it yourself—we can't stop speculation."

     "But _confirmed—_!"

     "—is still speculation, unless they've quoted us directly. About things we haven't said."

     Rin checks the article again. "…Yeah, you're right."

     "Well, obviously."

     Rin punches him on the arm. "Kidding aside though…when I first read it, I was a little freaked out. But now I think I don't really care."

     "Is that so," Haru comments, and doesn't say anything further.

 

They still continue messing with the team for another week. It's worth it if Rin gets to laugh as hard as he does after seeing their reactions, as well as seeing the rare mirth enter Haru's expression.

     But by Thursday, the coach has had enough.

     They're the last two in the locker room when he bangs on the door, just shy of punching straight through it, Rin thinks, as he almost topples over in shock. He's just struggled into his pants when Coach bellows, "I'm coming in," and throws the door open wide.

     "Put anything you don't want me to see away," he says brusquely, and Rin notices his eyes are actually shut tight. He fights back a surge of laughter and glances at Haru.

     "Everything's good."

     "Good." The man's eyes snap open and he fixes them with a death glare. "Now. You two."

     Rin gulps and wishes for a split second he could hide somewhere. Maybe behind Haru. Or under a sink. He had forgotten how intimidating Coach could sometimes get.

     "I don't care if your times are still some of the best. I don't care if you thrash all the American and Australian swimmers in the Olympics. You need to stop disrupting practices with your… _personal activities_ and learn what the word _personal_ means."

     They nod mutely.

     "We have a reputation to maintain," Coach barks, and for a moment Rin thinks with a sinking feeling he's going to attack them for being homosexual (or in this case, 'implied' homosexuals), but Coach takes a different angle. "We can't have two of our best swimmers running around like pubescent teenage boys, got it?"

     "Yessir."

     Rin fights the urge to salute.

     Coach fixes them with another glare. " _No funny business_. Or…" he draws a finger across his throat and leaves.

     They wait with bated breath for a moment and when nothing else happens, Rin lets out a long groan. He's about to say _that was intense_ when Coach bursts into the room again, yelling _What did I say?! What did I say?!_

     Haru jumps and hits his head on an open locker door.

 

Saturday arrives and they have a rare day off. They choose to spend it bundled up in jackets and scarves again, trekking to a park to just lounge around outside. Snow is forecast for today.

     "Christmas is coming," Rin says idly, rubbing his hands together for warmth. "You think that'll be a good time to confirm it?" He doesn't have to specify _it_.

     "Hmm, maybe."

     Haru's noncommittal response worries Rin a little. So far, he seems to have been in support of the scenes of romantic ambiguity, but he's never really said whether or not he _wants_ to reveal anything official.

     They reach the park, grass crunching under their boots, and head toward an empty park bench, overlooking a pond. It's a sweet and romantic setting, something Rin's younger self would have swooned at, and his teenage self scowled at but inwardly dwelled upon.

     A man and woman are standing by some bushes, cameras slung around their necks. "Hey, look over there." Haru points at what Rin has seen.

     "Do we have a plan for them?" As he asks the question, Rin feels something well up in him. He doesn't…he doesn't want to bother with a plan. He just wants to be with Haru and he doesn't care who sees it.

     "You're usually the mastermind." Haru takes his hand in a familiar gesture, linking their fingers. "Nothing this time?"

     "Not really," Rin admits, and they walk straight past the paparazzi, whose heads turn like hawks fixating on prey. "Is that okay?"

     A cold breeze whistles through the bare branches of the trees. There are clouds in the sky, thick and white-grey. Bits of white begin to float down.

     _Oh, it's snowing_. It's pretty; the snowflakes falling in spirals reminiscent of cherry blossoms in spring. Haru stops walking and turns to face him, his eyes dark and fond.

     A snowflake lands on Rin's nose.

     "Things don't always go according to plan," Haru tells him, and kisses him until he's dizzy, right in front of the paparazzi, right in front of the world.

     And Rin absolutely loves it.

 

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> Things I would like to say:
> 
> 1\. This was likely terrible OOC and I have no excuse for it. I'm so demotivated at the moment…I even wrote half a different fic for this request, then decided last minute to tear it down and do this one since I hadn't read the request properly. And then I stayed up until 2am finishing it off...  
> 2\. I'm probably going to be taking a break from RH fan fiction for a long, long time.  
> 3\. To user and anyone reading this, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope your Christmas is a super great one filled with lots of fandom & friends & family
> 
> 18/12/15 edit: it's been a year since I wrote this and I'm still getting email notifications for kudos here and there. fuck if this wasn't for someone's Christmas exchange I would have taken it down within a week of posting. god I hate this fic I don't really know why it gets noticed


End file.
